


有金/祭

by ruoqier



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoqier/pseuds/ruoqier
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, 有金
Kudos: 1





	有金/祭

门被轻轻叩响。  
有马贵将抬头去看那扇紧闭的大门，作为CCG的白色死神，他有着宽敞到让人近乎咋舌的办公室，同样享有最高级别的安保——虽然以他的战力，安保这种东西并不会派上用场。  
“请进来。”  
于是门被推开了一条细缝，于是有马贵将得以看清来人的样貌：最显眼的绝对是他罕见的发色：自然到绝对不是漂染出来的白发和头顶浓密的青丝，两种差别最大的颜色界限分明却又无比和谐。青年人的身材并不算太高大，挽起来到小臂的衬衫下却有着流畅结实的肌肉线条，来人探头进来冲他笑弯眉眼——明明是身量已经长成的青年人，面对他时的一举一动却总是带着几分小孩子的稚气。  
“有马先生。”对方走进来，皮鞋敲打在木质地板上发出清脆的足音：“我来提交本季度QS班的训练和作战成绩。”  
有马贵将看到了他手中厚厚的一沓白纸和几本包装精美的书，于是青年人马上扬起书补充道：“有马先生好像很喜欢上次那本诗集，所以我又找了几本那位作家的作品一起带过来。”  
“我自己去取也是可以的，琲世。”  
被称之为“琲世”的青年把一份装订整齐的报表放在桌子上，视线随之下移看到了办公桌上绿植的叶子，光滑的蜡质层上几颗滚动的水珠在冬日难得的阳光里折射出明亮的光。这是有马贵将办公室里唯一的装饰品，是作为一件礼物在去年被赠出，起初养在有马贵将的宅邸中由送出礼物的人代为照顾，后来那人搬了出去，搬走的时候担心这株植物的长势便软磨硬泡把它带来了局里。其实也算不上软磨硬泡，他只不过是提了一下建议，有马贵将感觉没有拒绝的必要，便一脸无所谓地答应了。

“啊啊，这个怎么办呢？”他的被监护人抱着一摞纸箱停在他的卧室门口一脸苦恼，有马贵将顺着他的视线望过去，一抹绿色在早春的寒风中瑟瑟发抖。  
“有马先生平时那么忙肯定没有时间照顾它，现在天气又冷……”  
“没关系的琲世，”有马贵将说：“我询问过丈，他说这种东西最需要的是水，我保证我会给它足够的水的。”  
“不行的！养花需要的不是’足够’而是’准时’啊，要保证浇水照料的频率才行，就像养孩子一样，要经常给小孩子阳光、温暖和耐心，而不是一次性把很久的养料全部堆给他们，要不然的话会超出他们所能忍受的范围。”  
“怎么办呢，要不然有马先生把他带去局里吧！平时有马先生总是待着局里也好照应，如果您特别忙的话我也可以过去代为照顾，更何况有马先生的办公室似乎太单调了些，放一株花，在美好的环境中办公心情也会变好的吧。”  
有马贵将稍加思索，点点头：“好的，琲世。”  
像是得到了什么特权的小孩子一样，琲世欢快地跑进他的卧室，小心翼翼把那株绿植抱在怀里：“那么就由我帮有马先生带去局里摆放好。”  
他点点头：“那就麻烦你了。”  
“您客气了，我才应该感谢有马先生这段时间的照顾，”琲世低下头有些腼腆地笑：“一个人也请照顾好自己哦，有马先生。”

有马贵将探身去取文件，他快速翻了翻，然而无论是工作还是训练成绩，QS班都堪称毫无起色，虽然瓜江久生的成绩一直在稳步提升，但是和局长最初的期望还是相差甚远。然后他合上文件，手指划过书封上凸出的作者姓名。

——“……好美的诗。”  
腐尸、残肢和鲜血堆积而成的大地上，他是唯一一抹无暇的白。  
对面伤痕累累不成人样的喰种已经完全陷入混沌，痛苦地在地上抱着头扭来扭去，嘴里含混不清地读出断断续续的话，而他却在那些破碎不成调的句子中听出了美感和诗意。  
喰种迟钝地抬头看向他，黑色的血混合着碎肉从眼眶中掉出，有马贵将确定他看到了“蜈蚣”身后缠成一团的肉质触手也有了片刻的停顿。  
“……白秋写的……”喰种另一边尚且完好的灰色瞳孔艰难聚焦，像是在课堂上回答问题的学生一样，小声嗫嚅着给出回应。

——北原白秋。  
琲世也注意到了他的动作，有些不好意思的笑：“这是有马先生之前带来给我看的书，送给我的时候还没有拆开塑封，所以我想，您可能还没有看过这一本。在我还在……奎克利亚的时候。”  
在他既不是金木研，也不是琲世的时候。  
240，三个冷冰冰的数字刻在金属门上闪着寒光，这就是他的全部个人标识。  
而240号房间，起初并不安宁。  
“不需要……！谁要吃东西啊！放我，放我出去，不去不行，我要，要去救他们啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
指甲划过金属门发出令人牙酸的声音，那听起来很刺耳，所以有马贵将打开了门。  
“死了啊，所有人。”  
他提起240号的衣领，喰种的身体瘦削而单薄，左边眼眶凹陷下去，从白色的绷带上渗出脓液。  
“我，杀死了所有人。”  
他松开手转身离开，喰种的身体像是纸张一样飘下去瘫在地上，他伸手捂住头，血混合着泪一齐从右眼里淌出来：“……谁？”  
“呜哇呜哇呜哇……为，为什么……我……我我我啊啊啊啊啊！”  
已经记不清这样含混不清的哀嚎持续了多久，房间里才响起一声呆愣的轻声询问。  
“……我是谁？”  
“这样下去会衰弱而死吧。”灰崎深目走在他的身侧，语气平淡到仿佛是在讨论今天的天气：“眼球还在化脓，又不肯吃东西。”  
“是吗。”有马贵将回应道，他停下脚步，240号房间此时安静下来，那只喰种似乎是用尽了力气，此时正靠着墙壁虚弱地呼吸。  
“咔哒。”一本薄薄的书从门缝下面被丢了进去。  
哪怕是隔着门，他听到喰种慢慢转过头来的声音：“不够的话，我还会再带的。”  
后来过来的时候，他的公文包里多出了几本崭新的书。而最上面的那一本，扉页上印着几个烫金的字。  
北原白秋诗集。  
这是他第一次遇见金木研的时候，他口中所朗诵的诗人。  
也是他赐予琲世以姓名的时候，所赠予他的礼物。

“其实你不必专门过来的。”冬日的寒风透过窗缝扬起轻纱制的窗帘，琲世忍不住打了个寒噤，有马贵将站起身关紧窗户：“我去找你取也是可以的，或者是请真户转交给我。”  
“晓小姐也很忙的诶，最近平子班成绩斐然，她压力应该也不小。”琲世摸了摸后脑勺：“更何况我今天来找有马先生，是有其他事情的。”  
他重新入座，从面前的笔筒里拿出一支笔表示自己在认真听：“啊，是很重要的事情吗？”  
琲世叹了口气，有些无奈：“是很重要的事情哦。”  
“真是的，我就知道有马先生肯定会忘记，”他低头拿起桌子上摆放的日历，将它从12月1号到19号的纸张全部撕掉：“今天已经是20号了。”  
然后青年后退一步，抬头看向有马贵将，笑意盈盈：“生日快乐，有马先生。”  
有马贵将站起来：“谢谢你，琲世。”  
他其实并没有庆祝生日的习惯，白日庭的人从小就知道自己活的年月并不长，每一个生日对他们而言，都是走向死亡的里程碑。  
12.20，他的视线划过日历上加粗的四个数字，忽然想起来“枭驱逐战”结束后，被摆上他办公桌的一份文件。  
金木研 上井大学  
年龄：18  
出生日期：12月20日  
【已驱逐】

“我给有马先生准备了礼物。”面前的青年还在笑，只是脸上染上了一分不自然的薄红：“只是作为回报的话，有马先生……可以抱一下吗？”  
被监护人满眼希翼的样子像极了急于讨赏的小学生，于是有马有些叹了口气，张开双臂默许了他接下来的行动，琲世的眼睛亮了亮，雏鸟一样扑了他满怀。  
胸口处传来闷闷的说话声，连带着他的胸腔也一起震动：“有马先生答应我的事还是没能做到，根本就没有照顾好自己嘛，真是的，怎么连自己的生日都记不住……”  
“……算了，您那么忙，不记得就不记得吧，交给我吧，我会帮您记住的。”  
——总议长的声音在脑海中响起：“贵将，所有权归你，打算起个什么名字？”  
“琲世。”于是有马贵将伸手揽住这孩子的肩拍了拍，轻轻笑了起来：“那就麻烦你了。”  
——你是我的。


End file.
